The present invention relates to a damping device for a rotor blade, particularly for a helicopter rotor. Such blades are capable of vibrating. Further, the connection between the rotor hub or rotor head and the blade root permits the adjustment of blade angle movements. A blade angle movement adjustment lever is also connected to the respective blade root. Hinges at least of the fictive type are located between the blade angle adjustment lever and the rotor head to permit the so-called lead-lag movements of the blade.
The rotor blades in so-called lead-lag soft rotors have a tendency to vibrate in a non-stable manner during start-up and coasting or slow-down. In order to reach, for example, the operational r.p.m. of the rotor it is necessary to pass the range of rotor r.p.m.s in which the rotational rotor frequency corresponds to the blade resonance frequency in the lead-lag direction of the blades (resonance condition). Thus, in this critical rotor r.p.m. range the resulting ground resonance due to an insufficient damping of the lead-lag movements in the rotor itself or in the connecting structure of the rotor may cause destructions not only to the rotor but also in the aircraft frame.